Agitated Screams of Maggots
by Harry Yazawa
Summary: Agitated Screams of Maggots é uma reinvenção caótica e doentia do último episodio de code geass. Não leia se você não viu o último episodio real. SONGFIC baseada em música de mesmo nome da banda Dir en Grey .


Os eventos aqui descritos são frutos de uma imaginação doentia, não leia se você tiver imaginação fértil e estomago fraco

Os eventos aqui descritos são frutos de uma imaginação doentia, não leia se você tiver imaginação fértil e estomago fraco... E antes de qualquer coisa deixe-me dizer que Code Geass não me pertence, e adoraria não ser pertencido pelo Lelouch principalmente nessa fic! AH! E SE VOCÊ NÃO VIU O ÙLTIMO EPISÓDIO DESSE ANIME EU SUGIRO QUE VOCÊ NÃO LEIA! A não ser claro que você não se importe com spoilers... Mesmo que deformados.

FIC RATING: M (mas vocês já viram isso na descrição da fic... porém eu juro que tenho que avisar novamente, eu mesmo me assustei com o que eu fiz nessa fic).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -666- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AGITATED SCREAMS OF MAGGOTS: O que teria acontecido em Code Geass se Lelouch tivesse surtado após tantos traumas durante o anime.

SONGFIC misturando: Dir en grey, Code Geass e Insanidade... Muita insanidade.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -666- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estupefato...  
Pasmo...

Louco...

Foi assim que Lelouch se encontrava após ver a FLEIJA explodir tudo...

_"Nunnally...!!"_

O homem por trás da máscara do Zero simplesmente perdera toda e qualquer razão para continuar a luta que até então dera seu sangue, corpo e _Geass_.

_- "Onii-sama... Onii-sama!!" _– dizia Rolo preocupado.

- _"Cale a boca! Onde está a Nunnally? Ache-a imediatamente"!!_

_- "Onii-sama"... Ela se foi... a FLEIJA destruiu tudo... _– triste foi a realidade que Rolo presenciava e cruel a forma como deveria mostrá-la a seu falso irmão.

Esses foram os primeiros acontecimentos para que a mente de Lelouch não agüentasse mais... Após vieram muitos outros fatores... A traição dos Cavaleiros Negros, a morte de Rolo, a verdade sobre Marianne e Charles (seus pais), a união com Suzaku, a coroação, a Britannia e seu novo imperador Lelouch, a luta contra Schneizel e a descoberta da verdade sobre Nunnally... Viva.

Estupefato...

Pasmo...

Louco...

Foi da mesma maneira que Lelouch se sentiu quando percebeu que tudo não passou de um plano de Schneizel para encurralar o homem que um dia estava por trás da Máscara de Zero.

Todos nós sabemos como tudo isso terminou. Como a invasão ao _Damocles_ foi um sucesso e de como Lelouch conseguiu dominar Schneizel com o _Geass_. Mas era tudo parte de um plano.

"_**I'm killing the haughty fly"**_

Como se não fosse o inicio de uma música, mas sim exatamente o que Lelouch tinha em mente... _Estou matando a mosca desdenhosa._ Schneizel agora estava completamente sobre seu poder. Breve teria seu encontro com Nunnally a quem ainda não tinha visto de perto desde que fora falsamente tirada de seus cuidados.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -666- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Até agora tudo ocorria como todo mundo sabe que ocorreria normalmente, Nunnally e Lelouch tem finalmente seu encontro. Ela abre seus olhos e tenta convencer seu irmão a parar a guerra... Mas na sala inteira só podia ser ouvida uma única coisa: a risada de Lelouch.

- _"Você usará seu Geass em mim, Onii-sama?"_

Lelouch queria apenas a chave de _Damocles_ nada mais, e assim teria controle da _FLEIJA_.

- _"Lelouch Vi Britannia ordena..."_

"_**I'm gonna slash your wound just like mine.  
I can't hear the voices of society anymore.  
**__**I don't understand. "You're all fine hypocrites."**_

Mais uma vez aquilo que poderia ser uma música aparece dentro da mente perturbada do jovem Imperador. Não... Não mais queria apenas pedir a chave de _Damocles, _Lelouch agora sabe que sua irmã não o entenderia, muito menos agora que não tinha mais sanidade...

- _"... Morra!"_

Nunnally responde como todos os outros um dia responderam: _"Yes... Your Highness... Adeus Onii-sama..."_ e após dizer isso se joga da sua cadeira de rodas... Escada a baixo. Ferida mas não morta ela bate sua cabeça contra um degrau tantas e tantas vezes, até conseguir morrer.

Lelouch ignorando-a totalmente, pega a chave de _Damocles _e atira uma _FLEIJA _contra seus inimigos para informá-los que agora tinha o controle total tanto da fortaleza flutuante quanto da arma mais poderosa da história do mundo.

Caminhando degraus abaixo, Lelouch não pôde deixar de notar o esforço de sua irmã para morrer, e a chutou.

- _**"Shout The Joy!"**_ – saiu pela boca dele, como se estivesse dando continuidade à música que regia sua mente insana. E Nunnally se desculpando e agora batendo sua cabeça contra o degrau e gritando de alegria por isso.

Não se sabe como nem porque, mas mesmo derrotados, Kallen e outros Cavaleiros Negros ainda adentraram a _Damocles _para tentar como último recurso matar Lelouch. Ao entrar todos se deparam com a cena lamentável da insanidade do Imperador da Britannia e de sua irmã controlada pelo _Geass_.

- _"Lelouch... Por quê?"_

_- "O Mundo é meu, isso não importa mais, nada me importa além da dominação"._

"_**Your song's drenched in blood and it's full of shit."**_

Ouviu isso vindo da boca de um Cavaleiro Negro quando falou tais palavras egocêntricas. Mas a música continuava em sua mente:

"_**You can't shoot the silver bullet into me"**_

Bastou pensar e Lelouch já estava usando o Geass nos Cavaleiros Negros.

- _"Lelouch Vi Britannia ordena matem uns aos outros fazendo com que eu passe ileso daqui, mas façam isso gritando pelos Cavaleiros Negros"._

O _Geass_ não funcionou com Kallen, mas todos os outros começaram a se matar, tiros de um lado pro outro e a jovem imune ao _Geass _não pôde escapar de uns tiros. Ouvindo Nunnally ainda resistente, com o rosto ensangüentado e crânio aberto gritando alegremente **"**_**Shout the Joy"**_e os Cavaleiros Negros gritando _**"It's the Black Flag, Motherfucker!"**_ Lelouch ria enquanto morriam todos, um a um.

Com pernas e braços atingidos, sem locomoção, jazida no chão, Kallen sussurrava com poucas forças:

- _"Lelouch... __Por quê? __Eu sempre te amei… Por que você se tornou assim? _

_- "Você é tola Kallen... Eu já disse que apenas me importo em ter o mundo para mim... Depois que me enganaram fazendo com que eu acreditasse que minha irmã estava morta, depois que vocês me traíram... Você acha que eu teria outro objetivo? Em pouco tempo atirarei FLEIJAs no mundo inteiro, inclusive o Suzaku, sim ele está vivo, inclusive ele será uma das vitimas, ele pensa que eu realmente irei usá-lo no Réquiem Zero, ele pensa que eu quero que ele me mate fantasiado de Zero, mas meu objetivo não é morrer. Meu objetivo é matar todos os vermes..."_

"_**I wanna shout out to all the trash celebrity stars"**_

Com isso Lelouch faz questão de puxar Kallen para perto da cena mais grotesca que ela veria antes de morrer. Nunnally se matando, Kallen sem poder desviar o olhar...

A insanidade de Lelouch chega ao auge quando em sua mente ele relembra de seu pai Charles Vi Britannia e sua mãe Marianne... Ele começa a gritar feito louco...

"_**I'll rape your daughter on your grave,  
I'll rape your daughter on your grave,  
I'll rape your daughter on your grave"**_

Lelouch fora de si, começa a estuprar sua irmã semi-morta na frente de Kallen que por mais que quisesse fechar os olhos não conseguia, o choque era enorme. A cena estava a mais doentia possível, muitos cadáveres, uma jovem em choque e muito ferida, um imperador insano estuprando a própria irmã enquanto lembrava de seus pais e a jovem estuprada que ainda batia a própria cabeça contra o degrau até finalmente morrer...

Lelouch só voltou a si (bem... ele não voltou a si, mas de qualquer maneira percebeu o que estava fazendo) quando Nunnally finalmente morreu e suas mãos entraram em contato com o sangue de sua irmã. Lelouch, sim, ficou aterrorizado pelo que fez... E sua loucura só se intensificou, matando Kallen de uma vez.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -666- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lelouch se dirige até o local aonde faria seu anuncio de dominação da _Damocles _e atira mais uma _FLEIJA _nas pessoas.

Após organizar toda a comitiva aonde ele faria a passeata de posse do mundo, Lelouch entra secretamente em contato com Suzaku.

- _"Suzaku, é agora que o Réquiem Zero vai começar... você já sabe o que fazer..."_

Após desligar o comunicador, C.C. entra na sala:

- _"Pronto?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -666- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suzaku apareceu bem como o planejado, vestido com a roupa e máscara de Zero. Todos os prisioneiros de guerra espantados com a aparição de Zero, assim como toda a população japonesa e mundial. Ele desvia das balas lançadas contra ele e finalmente desfere o último golpe. Mas algo está diferente do plano original, Lelouch começa a gargalhar insanamente. Ele abre um compartimento mostrando o corpo morto de C.C., finalmente ele se tornara imortal, possuía agora o _Code Geass_.

Suzaku ficou confuso, não entendia mais o que se passava. Quando Lelouch grita:

"_**I shout DIE!"**_

Várias _FLEIJAs _são atiradas no local matando todos, nem mesmo o _Live Geass_ colocado no Suzaku poderia livrá-lo dessa.

_- "Esse... é o meu Réquiem Zero! __**Cold Blood...**__"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -666- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**N/A: **Sim, eu tenho medo de mim mesmo! Não sei como eu fui arrumar imaginação para transformar Code Geass em algo doentio, claro tive uma ENORME ajuda do Dir en Grey quando eles, muito fora de si, compuseram AGITATED SCREAMS OF MAGGOTS (logo essa música não me pertence, e sim ao Dir en Grey). Para vocês entenderem um pouco, tudo que está em negrito na fic faz parte da letra da música que eu acabei de citar. Sim, essa letra é extremamente insana... Tão insana que me serviu bem para fazer essa... Essa... Loucura toda. Depois disso acho que vou passar um bom tempo sem escrever fics loucas e violentas, porque eu ainda tenho que arrumar um estômago novo para tal coisa novamente.

(confessa Harry você não viu nada demais em dar um toque de Gore, Rape, e tudo o que não presta na história de Code Geass).

Tá! Eu confesso, não vi nada demais, não fiquei sem estômago, mas ainda assim, acho que peguei pesado demais... Mas se vocês não acharem isso, afinal sou um _ficwritter qualquer e totalmente amador_, pode deixar que depois eu penso em algo novamente doentio pra colocar em algum lugar... Mas por favor, façam _**Reviews**_, eu quero saber o que vocês acharam da fic e o que eu devo fazer pra ir melhorando ainda mais... Gosto de críticas, conselhos, opiniões diversas... Ok, N/A grande da porra, tá parei.


End file.
